Of Hetalia
by MiirKat
Summary: Hi, first story, feel free to hate, like, or be neutral with it. I think most credit should go to NightOwl572, because her super fantastical story inspired me to write this. The main plot, as most of my stories will be, kidnapping the cast. (Not really. I lied. :D I write every plot bunny ONCE.)
1. Kidnapping and Explaining

Hi. I got the inspiration for this story from NightOwl572's Fanfic, The Hetalia Project. Most of the credit should go to her, and I thank Night for creating her story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, The Pokemon games, or The Giants. I do, however, own my OC's, the house, and anything in it, excluding the Countries, which I already stated don't belong to me, even though they will be in my house. So, enjoy the story.

It was a regular day for the Countries, they were all at a meeting, and of course, everyone was fighting and/or being loud. Germany was about to tell them all to shut up, once again, to end all the noise. Then after, he would have to find LOTS of aspirin.

Meanwhile, At Kitty's house...

"Will everyone shut up! I said I wanted to hear your ideas, but not all at once! Now, if you don't mind, I'll go in order of rank, starting with Tracey." Tracey stood up and bowed her head. "Thank you. Now, for my idea, how about blow darts and rope? We could shut off the lights, finally use the old night vision goggles, and blow dart them. We could then tie them up and bring them here." Kitty thought about this for a moment, then responded, "Yes, but think. The reason we never used the old night vision goggles is because they didn't work right. And then add in the fact that we don't have a lot of experience with blow darts. Moving on. Insanity?" Insanity stood up and seemed totally confident in her idea. "Well, we could ambush them. We ARE really strong, and we have supernatural powers, courtesy of you. We could easily overpower the ones we want." "Good idea, except I'm not the strongest, and I don't have supernatural powers, meaning I wouldn't really be any help. And please note that because Alex is really new and Chara, Shikura, Jade, and Kaze are also pretty new, so I haven't had the chance to give them powers. And Shikura and Jade aren't the strongest either, leaving you a total of 5 people lost, meaning you would only have 6 people. And with 10 people to capture, even with your strength and powers, you probably would be defeated and I would have to steal you back. Moving on, Savannah." Savannah looked like a deflated balloon. "Never mind." And as Kitty moved to Shadow, Izzie, Luffy, Kaze, Chara, then Shikura, they all said the same thing. "Well then, what do you have, Jade?" "One word. Cloraphorm." "A classic. But I'm looking for something new. Alex?" "Blind them with lot's of smoke and THEN use cloraphorm?" "Hmm..." "...Cans of sleeping gas?" Kitty jumped up in excitement, ready to go get her targets.

It was five minutes after everyone had shut up. Italy had said his usual phrase of "Pastaaa!" and they had moved on. America was now going on about something to do with, and I quote, "Hero's", "So totally cool hero moments", and he even once said, "Dude, where's my hamburger?". It actually seemed like England and France were starting to fight again, and Canada was talking (Read:Whispering) like mad aboot (Pun intended) how ridiculous it was for them to always be fighting, stopping every few minutes to remind Kumajirou that he was Canada. Germany had his aspirin ready, in case things got loud again. The argument between France and England got louder, and France once uttered something about Americans, so now America's obnoxious self was part of the fight. It wasn't long before Germany had to take some of that aspirin, and then some more just to be safe. No one seemed to notice the slightly quiet sound of 10 girls sneaking through the air vents. When they were sure no one would hear the sound of the cans dropping, they they threw down 3, Izzie and Shadow aiming two at Cuba's head, but both of them missing by long shots. It wasn't long after that everyone was out, and they dropped down to collect Germany, Italy, Japan, Canada, America, England, France, Russia, China, and Hungary.

As England regained consciousness, he noticed that he wasn't anywhere he knew about-He was in a REALLY brightly lit room, so he had to keep his eyes shut tight. But even then the light still kind of shined through. Deciding the best thing to do was to see if anyone else was with him, he called out, "Hello? Is anyone here?" "...Ugh...England? Dude, is that really you?" "America?" England was surprised to hear America, and also not too long after, Japan. "America? Engrand?(His accent! 3) Is that reary you?" "Japan? Yeah dude, it's us. Do you guys know how we got here?" "No...I think we were kidnapped. I remember seeing some gas fill the room, but that's all. After that I think I blacked out. What about you, Japan?" "Well, I think I was able to stay conscious rong enough to see figures in the air vent, but I couldn't compretery make out what they rooked rike." Just then, they heard other voices from around the room. "Ugh...Sacrebleu, where am I?" "Vere...ze hell am I! (His accent... 3)" "Ve...Germany, where are we? This light is so bright...Are we dead?" "...W...Where am I?" "Who are you?" "I'm Canada..." "Hmm...I wonder who had the guts to kidnap me?" "Hn...What...Where the hell am I, aru?" Soon, they all got to talking about where they might be, and how to get out. And then they heard a strange voice. "God, you guys talk a lot. If you guys want to- Oh for the love of Ra, SOMEBODY DIM THE FUCKING LIGHTS!" As the lights dimmed, the cast noticed the Pink haired girl standing in the middle of the room. She had black cat ears and a tail, and she was wearing a white tank top with a red dot in the middle, Japan inside that circle, and Japan covered pajama shorts. May I also state that she was holding a Hetalia manga? "Thanks. If you want to know where you are, I'll gladly tell you. This is my house. And Russia, My BFFFL's and I had the guts to kidnap you, because we know you can't do shit, and if you comment on that, I'll beat your face in to the point where no one will recognize you when you're dead. NOT. EVEN. BELARUS." The last thing she said held so much hate and sincerity that it drained the color from Russia's face and he said nothing. "Moving on!" She said in a cheery voice. "My name is Kitty. For maybe the next month, you will be living in my house. My new team member, Alex, will be recording everything, so as to be able to type it up. The videos are only to be viewed by my team, but the story will be posted on the internet. If there is anything else you need, ask S.T, Shadow, or Insanity, who will all be in the next room playing in the same order, Pokemon Diamond, Pokemon Pearl, and Pokemon Platinum. But if you want, you can go right to bed. Your doors will be marked with your names, and the door color will be your favorite. I'll explain more tomorrow, so good night."

"Hey, you got together our list of Yaoi pairings, right?" "Oh but of course, Elizabeta. And the whole house is filled with cameras, so we'll see ANYTHING Yaoi related...and stuff we may not want to see, in which I will then lead us out of the room." "Wonderful! ...Hey, do you happen to have-" Kitty pulled a box from her closet. "The Yaoi Doujinshis? I have 5 boxes full." Lets...leave them to their Yaoi, now.

MEANWHILE

The Cast had decided to get more information from Shadow, Insanity(Japan: I have a song with that title...I hope this person is not anything rike the song...), and S.T(England: I wonder what that stands for...?). As they entered the room, they saw three almost identical people: Shadow, Insanity, and S.T . "Hello... Ve vere vondering, vhat is going on?" "Don't you think you should know who's who first? 'Cuz I think you should, so I'm going to tell you, whether you like it or not. I'm Shadow." The girl had Jet Black hair with strangely natural white tips, had black eyes, and she wore a checkered black and white sweatshirt, grey skinny jeans with a black spike belt, and black combat boots. "That chick over there is Savannah Tierras." She had Grey-Black hair, black eyes, and she wore a red and blue checkered sweatshirt, orange skinny jeans, a red spike belt, and dark red combat boots. "Hi. And that one over there is Insanity, the Queen of Awesome, confirmed by at least every Hetalia fan, and some Prussians." Insanity had very dark brown hair (People mistake it for black), dark brown eyes, and she wore a grey with black sleeved Giants shirt, cargo shorts, and...no shoes. "...Hi..." She spoke with a perfect copy of Canada's voice, quiet and innocent. "Sorry, she's just always wanted to meet you guys-mainly England-! She's just in shock!" "Shut up, I am not! I'm just in a horrible mood, that's all! Wanker..." But she was now speaking with a louder, British accent. Shadow smiled, and turned to the cast, who had most likely forgotten what they were going to ask. "Watch this. Insanity!" "Hmm?" "...Vodka..." And in a Russian accent, she answered, "And sunflowers, da?" "Yes. And sunflowers. ...What about roses?" "Ah, mon cherie, roses are beautiful, almost as striking as moi...but, they shall never compare, no?" And as she spoke with that perfect French accent, the cast wondered how many of them she could do. She moved from Chinese to Japanese, and then to Italian. "Vow, zats impressive. Can you do German?" "Of course. Any accent you vant me to do, I can surely do it." "Spanish?" "Ah, but of course! It wouldn't be right if I couldn't, mi amigo!" Shadow smiled. "And the best part is, she knows Chinese, Japanese, German, French, Russian, Spanish, and Italian. She started with Spanish, then Italian, and then German, French, and Japanese. She just learned Chinese and Russian maybe last year. But she knows them all. ...So, what did you want to know?" They had completely forgotten about that until that moment. They had gotten into the fact that this one girl could do the accents of the Axis and the Allies, along with Spain. "Oh, yes. Well, we wanted to know, what is going on?" They all looked at each other, and then all eyes were on Insanity. "You know best, Mi-I mean...uh...Insanity." "...Fine. We've been trying to work out a plan to kidnap you ever since Kitty got bored. And I mean so-boring-you'll-end-up-killing-yourself bored. So, knowing she was a total Hetalia fan, we, after each getting an idea, told her about our plan, and she was sooo excited. I think she almost had a seizure...or heart attack...or fangasm...or something. So we really just wanted to cheer her up. And also, Alex wanted to post something online. But also, we decided you all needed a break from bring countries. That's what's going on. It's 3:30 at night, I think you should get some sleep. Like Kitty said, your rooms are marked with your names. Sweet, evil dreams, guys!" And so they all went to bed, slightly creeped out by the last thing she said.

If you didn't know, Elizabeta (I'm almost 100% sure) is Hungary's human name. If you think I shouldn't use human names, go ahead and tell me. Anything you don't like about my OC's or how I interpret the Cast's personalities, I will change. But with my OC's, I can't change them too much. Like if you think one of them is being an asshole, I'll change that. If one of them is being too Mary Sue like, I'll change that. But anything connected directly to personality cannot and will not ever be changed. Nor will the appearance, other than clothing for most characters. If you hate the story and want to hate on my story, go ahead. I could care less. You love it, do whatever, review, follow the story, you don't even have to do ANYTHING. I really just want people to read this, mainly because this is my first story. So go ahead, do whatever.


	2. Alex and Sun Spash

Hi! New chapter already! You can expect me to update often. And by often, I mean at least once a week. There's not much else, though I would still like to add that NightOwl572 should get credit, because this story wouldn't exist if it weren't for her story, The Hetalia Project.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything a regular American would buy from a store. I do, however, own everything else in this chapter. Like my OC's, the house, and my video camera.

So, enjoy.

Like any normal day, everyone in the house woke up naturally. Except for Prussia, because Insanity had thrown rocks at him and claimed she was the Queen of AWESOME and that he could only be a simple wanna-be. So after they all finally, truly woke up, they took the elavator down. (China: I can't believe she has such a big house, aru.) On the first floor, Kitty had already set up breakfast: Pancakes for Canada, waffles for most of the cast, cereal for some others, and actuall well-made scones and tea for England. "Did you really go to all the trouble to make this?" "Yeah...all from scratch...tell me if it tastes good." So, they all sat down at where each of their names were. "Dude, why do we need to have our names next to the food? Most of this stuff is just all the same." "Becase each one is actually specially made to fit your tastes. Now go on, try it!" Everyone, deciding that if it was made specially for each one of them it would taste GREAT, took a bite. "Dude, even the syrup tastes like hamburgers!" "Salted Salmon! This is dericious!" "Ve~ it tastes just like pasta!" "Vurst flavored cereal? Zis is unheard of! But delicious..." "What? It tastes just like my tastey treats! How did you do it, aru?" "Vodka cereal? I'm starting to like little cat girl." And then they all turned to Kitty, who smiled brightly. "If you want to know how I did it, I've been up all night." "What, aru? You stayed up all night just to make us breakfast?" "Yes. Yes I did. I had to make everything PERFECT for you gys. It woldn't be right if I didn't. ...Well, go ahead and eat, I have to go set up what we're doing today." And with that she left. It was just then that the cast saw Hungary walk out of a room with a "STAY OUT OR HAVE YOUR FACE BASHED IN ~Kitty" sign on it. "HUNGARY! Dude, when did you get here?" "I've been here since we were kidnapped. I've just been getting the special treatment!" "We got big rooms, great food, and nice kidnappers! What could be better~?" "A huge room with really cofortable furnitre, a plasma screen T.V, my own bathroom, gormet food, maids, yaoi, AND nice kidnappers. I feel sorry for you gys." At just that moment, Kitty walked in, wearing a Giants T-shirt, a black, orange, and white skirt, adidas shoes, and a Giant's baseball cap. Also, she was holding a baseball bat with Barry Bonds' signature on it. "Hi guys plus Hungary! We're playing Baseball today! I have the outfits all ready in your rooms! Meet me and the others outside!"

About 10 minutes later, everyone was outside (Can I add that America looked SEXY in his outfit?). Everyone seemed to be there, except Alex. She was in her room, typing up what had happened so far. Every few minutes she would check on the game, seeing America hit a home run, Hungary make it to third base, and Italy actually make it to second base when he was up. Insanity, of course, was the pitcher. She always was. Why, we don't know. At some point Shadow was up, and she was determined to get a home run. The ball was thrown, she hit it, it went flying, and she ran. It looked like it would SO be a home run, but then it looked like Savannah would catch it...but didn't. So she threw it back with as much force as possible. It then looked like all hope was lost for the home run, but she freakin' made it! Alex could almost hear Shadow think, 'Thank Ra I was on the track team...', but it's impossible to hear people think, so Alex was really just guessing. She just kept typing and checking, until at some point, the baseball game ended. Alex stopped typing, grabbed her video camera, and headed downstairs. Everyone was sweating, and Shikura...I haven't described her to you yet...my bad. She has long, to the middle of her thigh grey-black hair, black eyes, and right then she was wearing an outfit like Kitty's, but she usually wears a white, kind of frilly blouse, a black skirt, and some Mary Janes. Anyways, she was getting them all the bottles of water I had put in the freezer 15 minutes ago. "Here guys, nice and ice cold!" "Thanks, lo-" "NO! Do NOT speak with your sexy ass British accent when I'm around!" Insanity then walked off to the elevator, and I assume pressed the button to the top floor. About 12 seconds later, we heard a really feint scream of, "You can talk now!". "...Thanks, love." But then, we heard a yell of, "I can still hear him!", and then what sounded like a quiet THUD. "Yeah, she's a really big fan of your's, England." "I...can tell...moving on from that, what are we going to do now? Baseball didn't even take up a quarter of the day!" "I KNOW, so I also bought us all tickets to Sun Splash. Got them off of eBay. I also stole a Prom limo, so EVERYONE GET IN THE FRICKIN' LIMO RIGHT NOW!" ...I bet you think she sounds demanding, right? Well, she's really saying it more happily and excited than you think.

"Ve~ There are so many rides here! I don't know which one to go on first!" Jade...Oh my god, you have no idea what she looks like! She has pretty silky silver hair, violet eyes, and she was wearing a lavender bikini with white lilies all over it. "Italy, there's a ride made specifically for two people! Come on, I'll show you!" And so, she dragged Italy off to a...really huge stair case. "Hey, Canada, I bet you'll like it, too! Come on, we'll follow them! Kaze, you can come too! And bring Japan!" Kaze had long, almost-to-her-ankles red hair that she never cuts, green eyes, and she was wearing a Japan covered red bikini. "Coming! Come on, Japan! It'll be fun!" And so Shikura and Kaze ran off together, dragging their crushes behind them. Kitty sweatdropped, but then turned to the cast and said, "Now you know of more fangirls. ...Insanity? You gonna...?" Up ntil then, Insanity was paying no attetion to anything but Iggy's face. "What? Oh, yeah! Come on, England! We have to be fast to catch up to them!" "And Alex, what about-" "If I leave, I won't know of what's going on with the more populated group, which I'm supposed to stick with." Kitty just kind of stared at her with an "o...kay?" face, then turned to Chara. "Well, what about you?" "I may be a fangirl, and totally insane, but I'm not going to run off with Russia like an over obsesive girlfriend." "Plus one more fangirl you know of. She's one of the sane ones." Now the only ones without fangirls were Germany, France, China, and Hungary, who supprisingly looked depressed about not having fans. "Aww, don't worry! I have some friends who are fans! Like...YANG! She's a fan of...I can't remember if it's China or Germany...WAIT. It's Germany. And Hungary, my only guy friend, Zeel, is your fan! And I have two girls, Mika and Freedom, who are your fangirls, France! And China, my bestie, Laya, is your fan! I would call them up, but Yang is busy with her stalker, Zeel is helping her with the stalker, Mika and Freedom ARE Yang's stalker, ...they switch up to make it look like one person..., and Laya has a country to be! (PM me about that...) But any other time, I'll call them up, kay?" They all nodded, though they were slightly confused about the whole 'Laya' thing...

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN MINNESOTA...

"Zeel, I feel like I just missed the chance to see Germany shirtless..." "And I feel the same with Hungary in a bikini..." And outside the house, Mika and Freedom were thinking similar thoghts... "I get the feeling-" "-we missed a-" (The next part is both at the same time...) "A shirtless France..." After that, they went kind of emo.

WITH LAYA...

She has already realized that she missed hanging out with China, and is now screaming, "DAMN ME AND MY COUNTRY-NESS!". (Again, you can PM me about that.)

BACK TO THE CAST AND THE OC'S...

At some point, they got kicked out, thanks to Chara and Kaze. It was about time for them to leave and do other stuff, anyways. And it was getting cold. Meaning it was 8:00 P.M. Kitty rushed the to the limo, mainly because they had pissed Shadow off about the sudden kick-out, so she had rammed a kunai into one of the workers' eyes. At least they didn't know where she lived. Anyways, they got home, and Kitty told them all to dry off and she would make them all their favorites foods for dinner. She walked into the kitchen, and Alex went upstairs. She ran up, and searched the 10th floor until she found America's door. She quickly scrawled the sentence, "I'm your fangirl. ~Alex" on her small peice of paper, put it on the ground, knocked, then ran off. She could only guess that America noticed the note.  
-

Hi...I feel like I haven't updated in forever! Anyways, about the whole 'Laya' thing...PM me about it. AND with the 10th floor, Kitty bought out an abandoned hotel and fixed it up. And by the way, NO, it's not haunted...I think. Anyways, review if you want, you don't have to, and you can even flame. So, yeah. Peace Out.

~Kitty 


	3. Of More Hetalia Characters and Old Oc's

Yo! Im back, the Queen of AWESOME herself! Anyways, SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a LONG ASS while, I was waiting for this one kinda-really- fahking-important Email, and after like... ...Maybe 3 weeks... ...I decided that it just would be a while longer...So yeah. Sorry for teh wait. ON TO DA AWESOME ASS STORY!  
-

Alex Blackwood (Yes, that's her last name...) was always the first one up. Yep, everyday she would wake up at 5:00 a.m, having set her DS alarm that night. (NOTE: I really can't remember if I have already described Alex, but in case I didn't, I'm going to.) Alex had her pure, rose red hair always either in two ponytails or one. She had green eyes like Iggy's, and, even though she sed to spend SHITLOADS of time outside, had pale skin. She had this kind of British, Green Day, rocker style to her clothing. She had litterally 35 coppies of the same shirt, a British flag tee. May I mention that she IS British? And that her favorite band is Green Day? Strange thing is, she had never actually made the connection between her style and her likes. Anyways, Alex went through her usual rutine, brushing all of her stupid, slightly knotted hair, brushing her teeth, and then waking Kitty up for the breakfast, cuz this was HER house, and she couldn't make Alex cook ALL THE DAMN TIME and not expect her guest to complain. They prepared the usual, favorite-foods-of-teh-nation's-flavored breakfast, and set everything ot on the table. By now, it was maybe 8:00, cuz two girls, one 18 and the other 14, cannot make food that fahking AWESOME without using up shitloads of time. Now, they decided to wake up the ones that wouldn't protest about getting up this early first (Oh, come on, you KNOW 8:00 a.m is WAY too early for the Summer!). Alex knew exactly who to wake up, and rushed upstairs. She ran up at least a million steps before she finally made it to the tenth floor. "Why...*Pant*...do their rooms...*Pant*...HAVE TO BE ON THE TENTH FLOOR, DAMMIT!?" She asked herself, before catching her breath and heading towards Germany's door. (NOTE: If you're wondering why she didn't use the elevator, it's cuz she doesn't think straight in the mornings.) She quietly opened the door and gently shook Germany awake, saying, "Germany you awake yet? Huh? You awake?" "...Hm? ...Ja..." "Alright, good. We made breakfast. It's waiting, Germany. Don't make it slip into depression and kill itself." "...You are ze strangest girl I have ever met..." She didn't really pay attention to that last comment, for she was already headed to England's room. She opened the door, not really as quietly as with Germany, and gently shook him awake. "Hey, Arthur. We made breakfast, it'll be waiting." She paused, seemingly listening to nothing, but she was really listening to Flying Butterscotch Bunny, who England couldn't hear cuz he was still half asleep. "...And Scotchy says Hi. NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP BEFORE I CALL ROSE TO MURDER YOU TONIGHT." She whispered the last part into his ear, and he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and headed downstairs, knowing that Alex wouldn't tollerate him being even one second late even if he was simply getting dressed. Now, Rose is Alex's French (Yes, She's French. Can't my OC's be mlti racial?) best friend who kicks some serious ass. You threaten someone with her, it's like you've set the date of their death. Moving on. Alex smirked, and moved on to Hungary, who was apparently already up and reading a doujin. "Umm...Would you mind if I told you that breakfast is ready, meaning you have to put the doujin down for a few minutes?" "...I'm pretty sure not starving is more important than this non-yaoi ending, so I think I'll go eat." Alex, who really wasn't a fan of yaoi, was so confused as to why Eliza liked yaoi so much, but never did more than just wonder, and moved on to wake up Russia. Alex, deciding to scare him out, opened the nearby end-of-the-hall-locked-mysterious-closet with the spare key she had, and pulled out her Belarus outfit and wig. She rushed to the bathroom they had in their hall, and changed, saying, "The things I do for fun..." She walked out, and ran over to Russia's door. She then started scratching on it with her kinda claw-like nails, and said in maybe the greatest Belarus voice EVER, "Big Brother, I've finally found you again! Now we can become one, and get MARRIED!" She kept scratching for another solid 20 seconds, then stated pounding on the door. "Let me in brother! Don't you want to become one? LET ME IIIIN! OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR, BROTHER!" And, just as she wanted, she got a response. "Go away! Leave me alone, Belarus!" "BUT WE HAVE TO BECOME ONE, AND GET MARRIED! Now, LET ME IN!" "No, Belarus, go away!" Alex was having sooo much fun, that she used some of her power to blast the doornob off. "There we are, brother...now, marry me, Marry Me, MARRY ME, MARRY ME!" "GO AWAY!" It was the that Alex decided to stop, or else she would ruin it with laughter. She ripped the wig off and smiled, then went over and hugged him. "Aww, it's okay, it's only the super fantabulous me. Now, please don't hurt me, or I will be forced to call Rose." Somehow, Russia wasn't scared of Rose at that moment, or maybe it was that he just didn't hear her, bt he started his chant of 'KolKolKol'. And with that, she bolted and threw herself down the stairs, only to get to the bottom faster so she could get her cellphone.  
20 minutes later (It was maybe 9:55 by now, and everyone but Italy was awake), Rose broke down the front door, went from pissed the fahk off to happy for a second so she could hug France, then headed to where Alex was running for her life from Russia. She then grabbed his hair, yanked him over to a table, then proceded to bash his face into it. After 2 minutes of that, she kicked him in the balls, punched him in the face, and then stabbed him 3 times in the chest. "The next time you wanna fuck with Alex, think about what just went down, BITCH!" She then walked out of the house like nothing had happened, leaving Russia in a pool of blood. "...I fuckin' warned you, man. So lucky you can't die. Anyways, do want some breakfast?"

AT 2:30 P.M

Kitty had been gone since the whole Rose incident, and her sister, Tracey, was getting worried. "What if she got mugged? Or raped? Or even worse, ran out of money to spend at the mall!?" "GIRL!" Insanity screamed in her face, "CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I'm sure she's fine. But...does anyone know where she might be?" The door burst down, and Kitty came in, Romano slung over her shoulder, with Prussia behind her carrying Spain. "Hey guys! The AWESOMENESS has arrived! Oh, and these guys." "Yeah, I decided to grab Prussia, Romano, and Spain. Any objections? That's what I thought. And no worries, I have it all figured out. I know that only the tenth floor was supposed to be used for the Hetalia characters, but becase there's only one more room, Prussia is staying with Germany and Romano can stay with Italy. Spain can have that other room. Oh, and...I'm letting some old friends stay with me. Now, I don't wanna hear any complaining, otay? Otay." She then led Prussia to the elevator, and the other girls were left to explain the old friends. Neko...Fahk, I didn't describe her. She has silver hair, black eyes that are always emotionless, and she usally wears a pink and white striped v-neck shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. Anyways, she decided to talk about the OTHER Alex, who's full name was Alexis. "She's Swiss, and kind of trigger-happy. She's blonde, 19, and is neutral, so yeah." Kaze facepalmed about the short description, and moved on to Marina. "Well, Neko forgot to mention that Alexis is a demon. Anyways, Marina is another old friend. She's a vampire. She has light-as-fuck brown hair, aqua eyes, and is Romanian." Now, Nemia being her best friend, Alex wanted to describe her. "Nemia is next. She's an angel. Literally. She's the nicest girl EVER and, in a way, is a lot like Italy. And She's Italian! She's a blonde, kind of a ditz, and has purple eyes." Chara wanted to talk about Hina, saying something abot 'liking her attitude'. "So, Hina has a fiery temper, and can be catagorized as a bitch. She happens to LOVE fire, and actually happens to be a fire godess. She has bright orange hair and seemingly glowing yellow eyes, and she's Greek." It was Insanity's turn now. "How the hell do you stand her!? It's like swimming in a volcano around her! Anyways, next is Nala. she's totally badass! She's the one human in this group! May I mention that the rest of you forgot age? Marina is 18, Nemia is 14, Hina is 16, and now, Nala is 17. She has pure white hair and scarlet eyes. Oh, and she's Russian." "Moving on..." Savannah said, " Next is Moshi. She carries around a short handled, long bladed, double sided ax. She has dirty blonde hair, teal eyes, is an alcholholic, and Danish." "My turn." "Who are you again?" "I'M A KNOWN MURDERER, YOU WANNA BE KILLED, BITCH!? ...Jamie. She's Swiss, also trigger-happy, and always looks pissed off. She has black hair, blue eyes, and will kill you in a second. Shikura, your turn." "...Huh? ...Oh. Lina's quite carefree, and really fun...She has dark-ish brown hair and pink eyes, and she's Japanese." May I mention that she talks like Canada? Anyways, let's skip to when they got there.

3 and 1/2 hours later

The door opened and everyone recognized the first girl to walk in as Nala. "Privet, comrades. I am Nala." "DUDE, hurry up an help us find the elevator! You know this place better than us!" Moshi... "You really should shut up for once." "SHUT UP! You're just trying to start the whole Norweigians v.s Danish thing again!" (America: Shadow's from Norway...? WHAT? n) And it went on like that, everyone saying hi, and having small arguments here and there. They soon went to go unpack in their rooms, leaving the cast to continue watching T.V. Prussia then came down and asked, "Who are all the new hot chicks?" "Alexis, Marina, Hina, Nemia, Nala, Moshi, Jamie, and Lina. They're all Kitty's old friends. They live on the floor below you guys." "One of them had huge jugs." Insanity stared at him. "...Yeah, that's Moshi." "The white haired one?" "Nala. The other one is Marina, the one with HELLA light brown hair." "Awesome. ...Are you guys watching Hetalia...?" "No shit, Sherlock." After that, everyone had come down to the living room to watch Hetalia. Some people had fallen asleep on top of others, and, being told to not wake them, fell asleep, too, at some point.  
-

Umm, cha. I think I'll just put something up that describes the OC's I'll be using. Now, the old friends really ARE old. They were created maybe 2 years ago. I think I just kind of created them and that was that...Anyways, go ahead and reveiw, whatever.

~Kitty 


	4. WTF VOCALOID?

**Bleh. I haven't updated this story in, what? 6 or 7 months? Yeah, sorry…I gave up…but now, with new found confidence and awesome new writing skills, I'm back!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia…FUCK MY LIFE!**

* * *

ALEX POV

I woke up earlier than usual today…it was 4:00 AM, and I just wanted to curl up on this fluffy pillow and go back to sleep. Then I realized it wasn't a pillow.

I had passed out on Russia.

"OH BLOODY HELL!"

I couldn't help but freak out. I immediately bolted to the other side of the room. As I stared, I noticed I had woken up Insanity. And she was pissed.

"DUDE YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY TOTALLY AWESOME DREAM! I TURNED INTO A SEXY BEAST!"

"Insanity! Really, just calm down. I can re-project it into your mind later. Right now, I need to know what we're doing today." Yes, the only reason I would've woken up this early is that we have to get something ready.

"Eh? …Oh, yeah, we're going Vocaloid cosplaying today."

Voca-what?

I'm sorry to any 'Vocaloid' fans, but I have no idea what that is. But, Insanity, being the one to notice all confusion in anime and such, dragged me to a computer.

"Okay! So, um…here! "Kocchi Muite Baby". I like this one!"

Oh, the many things I learned that day.

1: Miku has no shame when it comes to clothing

2: It's somehow possible to have hair shorter than your ponytails

3: I like Vocaloid

4: I'm a major fan girl for Vocaloid

1 HOUR OF VOCALOID LATER

"Okay, so it's cosplay, right? I'll be Miku! I already have the ponytails, and I don't mind dying my hair-but wait, my hair isn't long enough! Oh well, I have money to spend on wigs! So-"

"Dude. We already have it all worked out."

I stared. What?

3RD PERSON POV

7:00 AM

Being the ultimate derp that she is, Izzie woke everyone up.

"**TOP 'O THE MORNIN' TO YA ALL!**"

Volume: Max

Megaphone +: 6,000,000 loudness

And then everyone fell off the many couches they all had.

And, being the ULTIMATE ultimate derp that she is, she chose to bug the now enraged Arthur.

"Mornin', ya wank."

"I'm going to murder you now."

Izzie bolted, choosing to hide behind Shadow.

"Sup? Um, you'll protect me, right, friend?" Shadow face palmed, then went all 'creepy-death-aura' on England. "Hurt Izzie and die, fikk det?" And with that, he backed off. Slowly. Carefully. Not wanting to die.

"So, uh, Izzie, right? Where are the rest of the crazies?"

"Eh? Oh, they're…uh…you'll see. Just go eat your breakfast."

WITH THE ONES MISSING…

Insanity skipped into the room, ready to see everyone in their Vocaloid outfits. "Okay, to go over it again: Kitty is Luka, Tracey is Meiko, Savannah and Shadow are Rin and Len, Nala is Kaito, Kaze is Miku, Chara is Gakupo, and Nemia is Gumi. Now, Alex, we're inviting more of your friends over to be other Vocaloids and UTAUloids, right?"

"Right. They'll be here soon…I hope."

Insanity face palmed. Great. IT WAS A MAYBE. Damn. She left the room, deciding to just go wait by the door.

15 MINUTES LATER

The door slammed open, making Insanity roll backwards into a wall. Standing in the doorway was none other than Jaden Smith, a spaz-tastic weapons expert, "top secret" government project, and also Alex's "little sister" of sorts.

"Yo, sup dude? Sooo, we're cosplaying as Vocaloids, right? I totally call Lola!"

Insanity got up, wobbling. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine! Thanks for caring…"

"Whut?" She waved her comment away. "Oh, nothing! So, I guess you can be Lola…go find the outfit. It's in The Room…somewhere…" Jaden pranced off to go find her outfit, and then the rest of them walked in. Insanity's thoughts? "Oh for fucks sake…"

RANDOM DESCRIPTIONS THAT I NEED TO GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Mari Jailin: Chinese Martial Arts master from Tianjin. She has the same "aru" verbal tick as China, and almost the same personality.

She has tuscan red hair, yellow eyes, and is usually seen wearing a panda hoodie.

Rose Valen(I don't think she was given a proper desc.): Mercenary straight from Paris. She may be a citizen of France, but she's quite the badass. She has blonde hair she usually keeps in a bun, and blue eyes. She'd look something like France if she let her hair down.

She's usually seen wearing a ripped outfit of sorts.

Cassidy Valen: A mercenary like her sister, but from Canada. The two don't get along. She has a hostile, loner personality. She was born a blonde, but dyed her hair pink as a symbol of independence from her sister. She has blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing lots of blue or aqua, sometimes turquoise.

Jaden Smith: "Secret" government project to test an immortality theory. She's a weapons expert, especially with fire arms. She has a dark ash grey head of never-brushed hair, ¾ circular glasses, and she wears a magenta and black uniform, shirt, tie, skirt, and all.

Annastasia Brikori: Russian "fugitive". In truth, she escaped a past she doesn't like to talk about. She has blonde hair, violet eyes, and is usually seen wearing pinks of all shades.

Ciello Yuntei: Just another random citizen from Milan, Italy. Though her sister is a big shot in the Italian mafia. She has a double loop hair curl on the right side of her head. She has light brown hair and grass green eyes, and is usually seen wearing an outfit similar to Fem!Italy's, though the tie is yellow and the rest red.

Volt Ludashmidt: A product of a stupid kid in Germany messing with electrical wires, and said electrical wires "possessing" said kid. Part of her hair turns into swords. She has black hair with strange natural blonde "bangs", one black eye(not the injured type) and one with the symbol of immortality. She mainly wears green and black, sometimes accompanied by yellow.

Kiki Hikaru: 有名な忍者はまっすぐ大阪から撮影。(A famous ninja taken straight from Osaka.) She isn't noticed often, but when she is, it's usually because she's been quite violent. She has black hair cut like Japan's, and tends to wear traditional kimonos. Though she'll slip into Americanized attire at times.

Mozilla Ludashmidt: A self-proclaimed "queen of awesome". Sister of possessed kid from Germany, agreed to be Volt's sister too. She has red hair, violet eyes, and is seen in a lot of outfits similar to Prussia's. Like his Halloween jacket.

Olli Yuntei: A big shot in the Italian mafia, and sister to Ciello. She has a double loop curl on the left side of her head, dark brown ahir, and is seen wearing blue suit's a lot. She also always has a machine gun on-hand.

Maria Zelaña: An unusually happy and hyper girl from somewhere in Spain. She's told no one about her past. She has terracotta hair, green eyes, and is seen wearing…anything really. One day she could be a pretty, pretty princess, the next a tomboy.

DESCRIPTIONS OVER

"Aiyaaa! Jaden, did you even bother to-oh, never mind, aru! She never listens anyways…Are you o.k, Insanity?" Mari walked over to her, and started worrying her panda hoodie off. "You know you should have expected that, right? Jaden is such a person to do that, aru! You can't just sit in front off the door and wait for us, it's dangerous, aru!" "Mari?" "…Yes?" "You're Luo Tianyi. Go find the outfit." Mari almost fangirled. "Chinaloid? Oh, that's so nice, aru! Xie xie!" She then went off in search off the thing.

Insanity turned to the rest of them. "Okay, Kiki, you are SeeU. Volt, you're Sonika, Ciello's Akikoloid-chan, Mozilla's…96Neko, Olli's Neu Akita, and Maria's Clara. Objections? No? K, good. Now go change." All the previously mentioned girls walked off, chatting about who they got. "The rest of you," She turned to who was left, "Get to choose who you want to be. Have fun."

FINAL DESCISIONS:

Anna: Yuzuki Yukari

Rose: Dell Honne(Insanity: Really? Rose: Oui. Is there a problem? Insanity: NO IT'S FINE! *doesn't wanna die*)

Cassidy: Sokune Tei

Insanity rushed them towards the room. "HURRY, WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME LEFT!"

20 MINUTES LATER

"So, Izzie, tell us; where are the other girls?"

She wasn't prepared to be questioned so suddenly. Reaction: Nervousness.

"Um, well, um, see…they're out…um…"

And then Kitty walked in.

"Sup." She waved, went to the fridge, and pulled out tuna. "Call me when France and England start fighting, I'll wanna watch." And with that, she left.

"Um…they're cosplaying as Vocaloids…"

"…I'rr go get my camera."

Ciello popped her head from around the corner. "Cosplay photo shoot with Nihon-sama~? YAY! I'LL TELL THE OTHERS!" She then ran off with Italian speed to notify the other girls.

"Izzie…"

"Yes?"

"WHO WAS THAT!?"

* * *

**Aaaaand the long awaited chapter is only 6 and a half pages long. I suck. But, hey, first ever cliff hanger! Yay! (You're all probably pissed off now) Leave a review to tell me if you like the giant leap in writing skill, or if you even noticed at all! Favorites and follows are appreciated, and I thank you for your time! **

**Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
